1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to notebook computers and, particularly, to a notebook computer with a hidden numeric keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in order to reduce the size of a notebook computer, only one keyboard is normally equipped for it, and the separate numeric keypad is often omitted. The keyboard usually includes a number of numeric keys arranged in a line along the length of the notebook computer configured for inputting numbers. However, in some situations, there is a need to frequently input numbers, it is inconvenient and very time-consuming to input the numbers through the numeric keys of the keyboard. As such, the work efficiency of inputting numbers will be less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a notebook computer which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.